Take A Spin
"Take A Spin" is the 15th episode of Battle for the Copper, and the 15th episode overall of the Battle for the Copper series. This episode was released on September 1st, 2016. Coverage Cold Open Coat Rack is upset, Saturn asks him what's wrong and Coat Rack tells him that nobody likes him. Cake at Stake Laptop, Earthy, and Cloud were in the danger zone, and were up for elimination. Coiny claism that for every like you get, you get a slap. There were 16 votes. 8 likes and 8 dislikes. Laptop got one like and gets slapped once. Cloud got two, and Earthy got 5. His prize is glue. Earthy got one dislike, Cloud got three, and Laptop got four. Headphones gets upset by this so Laptop pep talks him and cheers him up. Laptop then gets eliminated. Contest The contest is to stay on a carousel on a standing swing the longest. Every armless/legless contestant is given limbs. Trombone is the first one to fall off. After him, Headphones falls off and hits Coat Rack, causing him to fall off as well. Earthy's rope rips from the force and he loses. Earthy hits Chess Piece, causing her rope to rip aswell. Rose tricks Saturn into letting go of his rope, and he falls. Cloud's rope rips and he loses as well. Bally's rope finally rips, and Rose wins the contest. Subtracting points Everyone's points added on are their time lasted on the carousel times three. This is also how many points they are allowed to drain. Bally is the first to subtract, and he has 234 points to subtract. He first takes away 20 of Rose's points so that she doesn't catch up to him on the leaderboard. Next, he subtract scores based on the first letter of everyone's name, A being 1 point, Z being 26. Bally loses 2 points, Cloud, Chess Piece, and Coat Rack lose 3, Earthy loses 5, Headphones loses 8, Rose loses 18, Saturn loses 19, and Trombone loses 20. He then subtracts 59 points from Chess Piece, and then subtracts everyone else's points by 16. Finally, he takes off 5 of Trombone's points. Chess Piece is next, with 114 points to subtract. She remembers what Bally said about her, so she subtracts all 62 of Trombone's points. She suddenly feels bad, so she subtracts 6 points off of everyone that isn't Trombone, and then takes 4 off of herself. Cloud is next, with 183 points to subtract. He takes 91 off Rose and 92 off Bally. Coat Rack has 36 to subtract. He subtracts 5 from Chess Piece and 31 from Earthy, to get out of the Danger Zone. Earthy has 93 to subtract. He uses it all on Coat Rack for pushing him into the danger zone. Headphones has 39 to subtract. He takes 11 off Coat Rack to make his score negative, and then the rest of the 28 on Cloud. Rose won the contest and has the most to subtract, with 246. She subtracts 21 from Cloud and 32 from Saturn, then 50 from Bally. She takes 10 from Headphones because nobody is using their subtractions on him. The rest of her 133 points are used on Cloud. Saturn has 159 to subtract. He removes 10 from Bally and Rose, 69 from Headphones and Cloud, then his last point on Rose. Trombone is last, with 24 points. He uses it all on Chess Piece. Results '''Bold name '''means the contestant won the challenge. ''Italic name ''means the contestant will be eliminated in the next episode. Stinger Earthy and Moon see Shadow Coin, and are scared of him. Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Battle for the Copper Category:2016 Episodes